Een zomer zonder zorgen
by Yungicurus
Summary: Het is zomer en na een alweer een jaar Beauxbatons succesvol te hebben afgesloten, gaat Cato van Puth naar Spinozus, de zomerschool voor jonge Nederlandstalige tovenaars en heksen in Amsterdam. Eén probleem: ze wil niet, maar haar ouders wil is wet. Hoe houdt Spinozus' meest ongemotiveerde leerling het uit aan de Kloveniersburgwal?
1. Spinozus, here I come!

**EEN ZOMER ZONDER ZORGEN**

Hoofdstuk 1 – Spinozus, here I come!

Licht. Geluid. Geen duisternis meer. Waar ben ik? Ik draai mij om. Ik hoor een vrouwelijke stem, weggemoffeld. De stem komt steeds dichterbij. Ik herken woorden uit de murmel die ik voorheen hoorde. "Cato," hoor ik zachtjes, maar ferm. "Opstaan! Je komt te laat!"

Ik draai me om, rust een paar seconden en vind dan de kracht om mijn hoofd in de richting van de vrouwelijke stem te tillen. "Wat?" zeg ik, nog steeds slaapdronken. "Je bed uit, nu!" Ze zwaait met een houten… ding. Het duurt even voordat ik me realiseer dat de koude realisatie die ontstaan is door het swingen van haar toverstok; mijn dekbed is van het bed afgetrokken en ligt er nu naast. Dat betekent dus ook dat mijn favoriete plekje niet meer mijn favoriete plekje is (want het is niet meer warm). "Ik kom, ik kom," zeg ik helderder. "Goed," reageert de stem meteen. "Ik maak je ontbijt wel klaar. Kleed je aan en kom naar onder." "Is goed, mama," reageer ik.

Mama loopt de kamer uit. Ik zwiep mijn benen over de rand van mijn bed en blijf even zitten, mijn handen op het dekbed en mijn hoofd gebogen, het leven even verachtende. "Ik heb geen zin," mompel ik zachtjes. Met een grote zucht sta ik op en loop ik naar de kleerkast. Ik flans een acceptabele combinatie in elkaar en keer terug naar mijn bed, waar ik onder mijn kussen zoek naar mijn toverstok. Nergens. 'Ah!', denk ik opeens. 'Ik had 'm gisteravond nog ergens gelegd,' spreek ik in mijn hoofd tot mijzelf. Ik keer mij om tot mijn bureau en zie hem daar tot mijn genoegen liggen. Ik loop er naar toe, pak hem beet in mijn rechterhand terwijl mijn linkerhand de deur opent. De benen zetten zich in beweging, naar beneden.

Als je dat denkt dat dat binnen een minuut duurt, heb je het mis. Ik heb mijzelf vaak afgevraagd waarom wij zo'n enorm groot huis hebben. Toegegeven, ik heb twee broers en drie zussen, maar dan nog: negentien kamers in totaal, het woongedeelte beneden niet meegerekend, dat is echt veel. Immers, vier kamers per verdieping zorgt ervoor dat ons huis meer op een hotel lijkt – het heeft nog wel wat weg van mijn school, Beauxbatons, maar de woonruimtes daaro zijn – dan nog – tig keer groter.

Na enkele minuten bereik ik het woongedeelte. Aan de enorme tafel zit de helft van de familie Van Puth aan de koffie of het ontbijt. "Zo, schone slaapster," hoor ik als ik de keuken binnenloop. Het is mijn vader die in de keuken staat. De geur van eieren komen op mij af. "Goeiemorgen pap," zeg ik. Mijn gezicht staat half op onweer en half op slaap. Zijn blik verandert van een lach naar een iets serieuzere lach. "Heb je er zin in?" vraagt hij. "Nee, niet echt," zeg ik. "Zin waarin?" hoor ik in de richting van de tafel. "Dat weet je toch wel Mattias, Cato gaat naar het Spinozus," antwoordt een andere stem. "Oh, dat wist ik niet? Leuk leuk. Was dat waar jij die leuke jongen hebt getongd, Marta?" "Bek houden, Mattias," sneert weer een verschillende stem. Papa draait zich om. "Hee hee, Marta, houd je gedeisd alsjeblieft. En Mattias, je weet dondersgoed hoe het afliep tussen hun twee." Ik draai me ook om en kijk in de bruine ogen van Mattias. In een seconde zie ik wat hij gaat doen en meteen kropt bij mij het gevoel op dat ik hier geen zin in heb; het is nog zo immers nog zo vroeg . "Aan die jongen kan het niet liggen," klinkt het sarcastisch uit de mond van Mattias. Meteen volgt er wat gestommel; Mattias weet dat zijn opmerking niet in goede aarde valt en probeert van de eettafel te vluchten, maar hoe bekwaam Marta met haar toverstok is, is bij iedereen van ons bekend. Het resultaat is dat Mattias in een flits op de grond ligt, zijn benen aan elkaar geplakt.

Hij berust meteen in zijn lot en de familie kijkt maar half op. De eieren die papa bakt zijn klaar en hij sommeert ze met zijn toverstok op mijn boterham. Ik neem het bordje met eten mee en ga zitten. Papa volgt me en neemt ook plaats aan de tafel. Alsof het de normaalste zaak van de wereld is, zegt hij vervolgens: "Kun je wel even zorgen dat als Cato weggaat Mattias' benen niet meer aan elkaar plakken, Marta?" Hij kijkt haar aan. Marta kijkt niet terug, ze leest misschien wel iets té aandachtig de krant. Een stilte volgt, onderbroken door het gestommel van twee benen die de trap aflopen. Dan volgt een stem die zich verheft: "WAT doet Mattias hier op de grond?" klinkt mijn moeder. "Marta," zegt papa enkel. Marta kijkt op, tikt wat in de lucht met haar toverstok en ontplakt de benen van Mattias. "Goed," zegt mama. Ze kijkt naar mij. "Zorg dat je over een half uur klaar bent, Cato. Kom naar de haard op de eerste verdieping." "Ja mama," zeg ik, mijn laatste stukje eieren etend.

"Heb je dit gezien, pap?" zegt Jova plots. Ze leest, net als Marta, ook de tovenaarskrant. "Hier in de Ketelpost zeggen ze dat er alweer een paar toverstokken zijn gestolen uit de winkel van Joris Rommens." Mijn vader fronst. "Werkelijk? Iets gaat dan toch niet goed bij de beveiliging van die winkel," antwoordt hij. "Of het ligt ministerie voor tovenaarskunst," reageert Jova scherp. "Berkelaar valt dit toch wel aan te rekenen." "Ja, hem valt zoveel aan te rekenen Jova, maar dat betekent niet dat hij het gedaan heeft," zegt vader. Jova antwoordt niet, drinkt verder uit haar mok en gaat weer verder met lezen.

Een paar koppen thee later ontnuchterd besluit ik de ochtendstilte te verbreken. "Daan gaat ook naar Spinozus," zeg ik plots. Mattias kijkt op. Met enige moeite zit hij inmiddels weer aan tafel, frommelend in een boek "Aha, Daan Rommens," zegt hij. "Is dat een p.f.o. voor jou?" glimlacht hij gemaakt. "Sorry?" zeg ik. "Potentieel fix object," antwoordt Mattias. "Nee, totaal niet," antwoord ik resoluut. "Hij is 'n klier, flikt allemaal van die onnozele grappen in de hallen van Beauxbatons omdat hij denkt dat hij daarmee populair wordt." "Hij wil indruk op je maken," zegt Marta stiekem glimlachend. Ik kijk de andere kant op. "Vast," verzucht ik.

Mijn moeder komt weer mijn blikveld binnen. "Marta, ga jezelf verzorgen en snel een beetje. We hebben niet veel tijd – om even voor half tien moet je in de haard staan. Opschieten, nu." "Ja, mama. Ik kom." Ik sta op, dirigeer het bordje met mijn toverstok naar de bak met sop en sprint rustig naar boven. De tandenborstel met tandpasta glijdt in mijn mond terwijl ik mijn haar kam. Na mijn gezicht weinig gepoederd te hebben, verlaat ik de badkamer en daal ik af naar de eerste verdieping. De familie – of wat er van wakker is – staan in de kamer bij de haard en kijken naar mij.

"Zo," zegt mijn vader. "Klaar om te gaan?" "Natuurlijk," zeg ik sarcastisch. "Altijd." "Dat is mijn Cato!" zegt Mattias triomfantelijk. Boze blikken van Jova en Marta manen hem stil. De laatste richt zich tot mij. "Vergeet niet te genieten," zegt ze. "Spinozus is niet zo erg als je altijd hoort. Alleen omdat het van pap en mam verplicht is, betekent niet dat het kut-" "Marta.." "-euh vervelend is, oké?" Ik knik. Ja. Oké.

In mijn hoofd heb ik al duizend keer gezucht en ik heb mijn ouders tot op het laatste moment gesmeekt mij niet te sturen naar Spinozus, maar ze hielden voet bij stuk. Het zou goed zijn voor mijn ontwikkeling, ik leer andere jonge Nederlandse tovenaars en heksen kennen én de Nederlandse spreuken die ze je daar leren zijn, ik citeer, "best wel handig," aldus mijn moeder. Ja, voor de was of zo.

Ik stap in de haard met mijn koffer in mijn linkerhand. Mijn toverstok zit stevig in mijn broekzak. Ik houd mijn rechterhand open naar voren. Mama doet er wat brandstof in. "Je weet wat je moet zeggen, hè schat?" "Ja," antwoord ik. "Oké, veel plezier! Tot over twee weken." De anderen nemen ook afscheid – Mattias weer op zijn eigenzinnige manier – en terwijl ik de woorden uitspreek en de actie voltooi die mij naar de Kloveniersburgwal brengen, verandert de wereld in een waas om mij heen. Spinozus, je meest ongemotiveerde zomerschoolstudent ooit komt eraan.


	2. Bizarre Badderich

Hoofdstuk 2

Na enkele zoef- en zaf-geluiden die gecombineerd werden met een vaag en snel verdwijnende omgeving, landde mijn voeten rustig in een haard. In de verte hoorde ik het geluid van de straat. En, gek genoeg, ook geluid van vogels. Ik keek onder de haard door. Voor mij zag ik een bos. Uit het niets ontwaarde ik een figuur die mijn kant op liep. De stof die mijn landing teweegbracht verpestte het zicht. Ik stapte uit de haard en klopte mijn stof af. De vrouwelijke stem kwam mij tegemoet.

"Hallo!" sprak ze. "Ik ben Juella. En jij bent..?" Ik knipperde even met mijn ogen door de zon. Diezelfde zon scheen op het bruine, glimmende voorhoofd van Juella. "Cato," zei ik. Ik keek om mij heen. Juella droeg een gele polo met de hoofdletter 'S' er op. "Zit ik goed hier? Spinozus?" vroeg ik. Juella's mondhoeken krulden voorzichtig omhoog. "Nog niet. Volg me maar als je wilt," sprak ze, terwijl ze zich gereed maakte om om te draaien. Een sierlijke handbeweging volgde. "Deze kant op, alsjeblieft." Ik verwisselde de koffer van mijn linker- naar mijn rechterhand en volgde Juella door het gras. Op haar beurt verlangzaamde zij haar pas zodat ze naast mij kwam lopen. "Is dit je eerste keer dat je naar Spinozus komt?" zei ze. "Ja," antwoordde ik. "Cool! Nieuwe mensen zijn altijd leuk," glimlachte Juella. "Ik ben Ouderling. Ik begeleid nieuwkomers en houd toezicht op mijn groepje.." ze pauzeerde even. "De meisjes," zei ze. "Wie anders?" antwoordde ik. "Nou ja, in een ver verleden hebben we ook wel eens gehad dat een jongen de meisjes begeleidde. Dat ging niet zo goed." Ik grinnikte. "Ik begrijp het." Opeens liepen we op een pad met aan weerszijden twee hoge heggen. Midden in het bos. Ik keek onwennig om mij heen. "We zijn er bijna," zei Juella, terwijl er aan het einde van het korte, nauwe paadje een wazige sluier hing.

We liepen er naar toe, maar ik kan verlangzaamde mijn pas. 'Is dit wel goed?' dacht ik. Het leek alsof Juella mijn gedachten kon lezen, want ze draaide zich naar mij om en glimlachte. "Dat hoort zo," zei ze. Ze zette een paar passen en stond toen recht voor de waas, die zich strekte tot het einde van de hoge heg – een meter of vier, misschien vijf. Ze raakte het waas aan en sprak: "Omnia mea mecum porto. _All that is mine I carry with me_ " Het waas loste op in de lucht en een kleine binnenplaats ontvouwde zich voor mij. "Welkom bij het Spinozus," zei ze, terwijl ik haar het hofje in volgde. Even raakte ik op een positieve manier van slag door het gebouw waar het Spinozus in zat – het was een soort kasteeltje, maar dan heel erg mooi. Kleiner dan Beauxbatons, natuurlijk, dat had ik dan ook verwacht. Drie torens strekten zich uit en probeerden de lucht aan te raken – ze leken minstens vijftien meter hoog. Om de torens heen bevonden zich enkele lagere gebouwen. Weer daar om heen maakten grote bomen met hun reusachtige bladerdek schaduwen op het gras. In de verte bespeurde ik een meertje, met een steiger. Ik hoorde eendjes kwaken.

"Bevalt het wat je ziet?" zei Juella. Ze zag mij de omgeving en Spinozus zelf bewonderen. "Ik had het zelf ook de eerste keer, zo'n momentje waarin ik enkel om mij heen keek," zei ze. Haar hand wees naar een grote ingang in het midden van het gebouw. "Dadelijk kun je de omgeving zelf verkennen," vervolgde Juella, glunderend, "Maar eerst introduceer ik je aan het schoolhoofd, mevrouw Badderich." Ik glimlachte haar toe, maar in mijn hoofd ontvouwde zich een wirwar van gedachten. 'Waarom glundert ze? Wat is er zo speciaal mevrouw Badderich?' dacht ik, terwijl Juella mij door de deur leidde. De ontvangsthal was groot, maar heel erg kitscherig. Het bestond uit bakstenen en vloertegeltjes die geglazuurd waren en van kleur veranderden toen we binnenstapten. Ik keek naar de grond. De tegeltjes kleurden donkerbruin, naar de kleur van mijn schoenen. Ik keek op en zag dat Juella al op de trap stond. "Kom op," zei ze. "Badderich verwacht je elk moment." Ik klom de trap op, maar werd na de eerste trede bijna teruggeworpen omdat er aan mijn rechterhand werd getrokken. Ik kon nog net mijn hoofd snel genoeg draaien om te zien dat er een er een bakstenen hand uit de muur kwam die mijn koffer pakte en hem de muur in meenam. "Hee!" schreeuwde ik beduusd. Juella slaakte een glimlach, maar hield daarna meteen haar hand voor haar mond. "Oei. Ja, dat had ik je moeten vertellen: de muur pakt je koffer en levert hem af op je kamer," zei ze schuldbewust. Ik hervatte het oplopen van de trap. "Goed om te weten," zei ik, terughoudend.

Enkele trappen volgden – ik weet niet hoeveel, misschien wel een stuk of vier – voordat we bij een dichte, donkere eikenhouten deur kwamen. Midden op de deur bevond zich de houtsnede van een mannelijk gezicht. Krullende lokken sierden zijn zijkant. "Waarom ende hoe wilt gij binnentreden?" vroeg de houtsnede met een lage stem. "Ouderling Paalvast met Cato van Puth voor den weledele dame Babberich," zei Juella. De deur klikte en schoof langzaam open. "Treed binnen, dame Van Puth," sprak de lage stem. Ik keek naar Juella. Haar ogen toonde weer haar inmiddels kenmerkende glundering. "Jij moet alleen naar binnen," sprak ze.

Ik keek even naar haar en toen naar het silhouet aan de deur, waar beiden mij vriendelijk aankeken. Ik zette een paar passen naar voren, zodat ik de kamer instapte. De deur sloot onmiddellijk. Ik stond in een grote, ronde kamer met recht voor mij een raam dat haast leek te bewegen. Door mijn gestaar naar het raam merkte ik het bureau vlak voor het raam niet op, en de rug van de stoel evenmin. Totdat de stoel omdraaide. Ik schrok van binnen een beetje. Onder de toverhoed zag ik blonde lokken en een gezicht die allesbehalve leek op een babyface: mevrouw Badderich.

"Hallo," sprak ze langzaam, terwijl ze met haar toverstok in een stapel papieren bladerde. Ze haalde er één dun velletje uit. Streng legde Badderich haar blik op het papier. ".. Cato van Puth," zei ze dit keer, iets helderder. "Ga zitten," vervolgde ze en ze liet in een polszwaai een comfortabele stoel verschijnen. Ik ging settelde mij op de leren stoel. Mijn hand legde ik op de armleuning, mijn vingers tintelend. Ik was zenuwachtig.

"Je hoeft niet zenuwachtig te zijn," vervolgde Badderich. Ze keek mij recht in de ogen aan. "Eh.. wat?" zei ik verlegen. "Ik snap je," sprak Badderich mij toe. Uit haar woorden sprak voor het eerst iets van hartelijkheid. "Voor sommigen is Spinozus een hele stap," vervolgde ze. Ze keek nog eens op het papier dat ze uit de stapel had gehaald. "Beauxbatons, zie ik? Dat is de school waar je op zit?" vroeg Badderich. "Ja, klopt. Ik word zesdejaars," reageerde ik. "Oké, mooi. We hebben er een paar van jouw leeftijd rondlopen. Van Beauxbatons en van andere tovenaarsscholen. Hogwarts, Durmstrang, een paar van privéscholen en zelfs eentje van Ilvermorny," somde ze op. "Ilvermorny?" vroeg ik. "Ja, de Amerikaanse tovenaarsschool. Goed onderwijs, maar ze spreken er enkel geen Nederlands. Hier wel. Ken je al wat spreuken in het Nederlands?" antwoordde Badderich. "Het gebruikelijke," zei ik. "Huishoudenspreuken en zo."

"Ah, thuis geleerd neem ik aan?" reageerde Badderich zakelijk. "Ja, klopt." antwoordde ik. Badderich keek mij met een zachte blik aan. "Ik moet zeggen, er zijn ook niet zoveel spreuken in het Nederlands. Als ze al in Nederland zijn uitgevonden, zijn ze in het Latijn." Badderich glimlachte. "Er zijn wel een aantal die handig zijn om te leren," vervolgde ze. Ze bewoog met haar toverstok. "Vexilum Batavia," sprak ze strak. Een Nederlandse vlag kwam uit het niets in de lucht tevoorschijn.

Ze wendde zich tot mij. "Maargoed, Spinozus is handig en vooral leuk," sprak ze vlotjes. Badderich opende een lade uit haar bureau en toverde met haar toverstok een ander papiertje uit, dit keer wat dikker. "Dit zijn je activitein," zei ze. "Ik wil graag benadrukken dat ze verplicht zijn," ging Badderich verder. "Maar daar om heen kun je op het terrein doen wat je wilt." Ik stond op. Het is afgelopen, nam ik aan. Het was niet dat ik uit de kamer weg wilde, maar het gevoel van 'wat doe ik hier in godsnaam?' speelde nog steeds in mijn buik.

Badderich keek plots op. "Oh!" sprak ze luid. "Je kamer, natuurlijk, dat was ik even vergeten." Ze zwaaide met haar toverstok en liet uit het niet sleutels op het bureau verschijnen. Ze lagen voor mijn neus. Ik pakte ze vast. "Kamer 4-02. Je deelt het met twee andere dames.. volgens mij van je leeftijd.. ja, ik dacht het wel. Succes daar alvast.. ik zie je bij de lunch."

Plotseling hoorde ik de klok tikken. Ik wendde mijn hoofd in de richting van het getik en zag de klok hangen. Half 12, gaf hij aan. "Je kunt gaan, Cato" zei mevrouw Badderich. Ze keek mij hoopvol aan. "Is er iets?" vroeg ze. "Nee hoor, mevrouw, niks," reageerde ik haastig. Op dat moment schoot echter van alles door mij heen. Vooral die ene vraag: 'Wanneer kan ik hier weg?'


End file.
